This study is a recently completed randomized clinical trial that assessed the impact of 2 types of enhanced physical activity programs in elderly persons with a systolic blood pressure of 130-159 mmHg. Sixty-two participants were randomly assigned to either (a) an aerobic training program or (b) Tai Chi. Active intervention lasted 3 months; the maintenance phase lasted 9 months. Follow-up ended in 5/97. The primary outcome variable was blood pressure; secondary outcome variables were serum lipids. Preliminary results from this trial indicate that both programs reduced blood pressure to a similar extent. Data from this trial will be used in the design of a large scale clinical trial that will determine the efficacy of various levels of aerobic exercise as a means to reduce blood pressure in the elderly.